30 Years, It's Just Too Early
by KillersmilExo22591
Summary: "Diperkirakan 30 tahun dari sekarang, bumi dikhawatirkan akan mengalami kehancuran." Begitulah kutipan kalimat dalam sebuah artikel suratkabar yang dibaca sang yeoja bernama Yoona. Ditutupnya koran yang ia pegang kemudian ia mengkalkulasikan umurnya saat ini dengan perkiraan waktu bumi akan hancur. Ia khawatir tak bisa menggapai keinginannya bersama Kibum


Cast:

**-Kim Kibum** (SUJU)  
**-Im Yoona** (SNSD)  
**-Choi Siwon** (SUJU)  
**-Kwon Yuri** (SNSD)  
**-Lee Donghae** (SUJU)

Dont Bash the CAST plisss

.

.

.

**"Diperkirakan 30 tahun dari sekarang, bumi dikhawatirkan akan mengalami kehancuran."**

Begitulah kutipan kalimat dalam sebuah artikel suratkabar yang dibaca Im Yoona. Ditutupnya koran yang ia pegang kemudian ia mengkalkulasikan umurnya saat ini dengan perkiraan waktu bumi akan hancur.

"Berarti ketika aku berumur 47 tahun! Haaaaaaaaahhh?!" jerit Yoona histeris, membuat Bunda yang melintas di depannya terkejut melihat putrinya menjerit heboh.

"Ada apa, Yoona-shi?" tanya Bunda bingung.

Yoona teringat langkah pencegahan global warming dari artikel yang baru dibacanya. "Mulai besok aku mau ke sekolah naik sepeda saja, Bun," kata Yoona.

"Sepedanya kan dibawa Heechul ke Busan," timpal Bunda.

"Bukan sepeda motor, Eomma. Tapi sepeda ontel yang sudah lama tidak pernah dipakai itu,".

"Hah?" Bunda terkejut dengan penjelasan Yoona yang terdengar agak aneh itu.

"Sekolahmu kan lumayan jauh. Apa nanti kau tidak terlambat datangnya?" tanya Bunda, masih tidak mengerti maksud di balik rencana putrinya itu.

"Aku kan bisa berangkat lebih pagi, sekalian olahraga, Eom. Lagipula, aku pernah baca di koran, Pemkot saja udah mencanangkan Bike to Work. Kenapa aku tidak Bike to School? Demi kelangsungan bumi kita tercinta" Yoona mengakhiri perkataannya sambil tersenyum, Bunda pun dibuat amazed akan jawaban Yoona. Beliau kagum putrinya concern juga masalah kondisi bumi yang semakin gawat ini.

Esoknya di sekolah.

Yoona sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya melewati pintu gerbang sekolahnya, bahkan Shindong Ahjushi,sang satpam penjaga gerbang saja sampai hanya tersenyum manis menyapanya lalu kembali dengan koran yang ia baca sambil menyeruput kopi

"Yoona?" sebuah suara menyapa yeoja manis yang sedang mengunci sepeda ontelnya di tempat parkir motor.

"Annyeong Kim Ki Bum-shi" sapa Yoona,

DUG SETTT!

degup jantungnya mendadak semakin cepat. Diam-diam ia naksir sang Ketua Kelas di hadapannya ini.

"Kau naik sepeda ke sekolah?" tanya Kibum sambil melirik sepeda yang masih tampak mulus di samping Yoona.

Yoona mengangguk. "Nde,Aku tidak mau mati muda" jawab Yoona sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Kibum,ketimbang jantungnya copot.

Kibum yang masih belum menangkap maksud jawaban Yoona pun mengejar Yoona yang melenggang masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak sedang mengidap penyakit parah, kan?" tanya Kibum setengah khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak,ini cuma supaya bumi kita tidak cepat hancur, aku baca di koran prediksinya 30 tahun dari sekarang. Masih banyak yang mau aku lakukan, masih pengen keliling dunia. Aduh, pokoknya mati umur 47 masih terlalu muda!" Yoona berseru histeris.

Kim Ki Bum pun dibuat terdiam akan jawaban Yoona yang polos itu. Selama ini ia tidak pernah notice hal-hal tentang global warming meski media juga tengah gencar menyiarkan. Tapi, penjelesan sederhana dari gadis yang selama ini ia kagumi ini ternyata mampu menyadarkannya tentang seberapa gawat keadaan bumi sekarang.

30 tahun? Aku juga masih ingin hidup di umur 47 tahun bersamamu,semoga. Batin Ki Bum.

"Yoona, kau kan Ketua Osis. Kenapa tidak membuat program saja untuk menyelamatkan bumi? Kalau tidak salah kan Pemkot bikin Bike to Work, kita buat saja Bike to School." Ki Bum mengusulkan.

What,Ki Bum. Kenapa kita bisa berpikiran sama sih? jangan - jangan hati kita sama. Batin Goo Hye Sun.

Author: Ya elah tante, jgn pede dulu deh -_- ... Mbum oppa just for me

Yoona: Ciusss...

dalang Donghae : Benang merah!,cepet,benang merah!

"Boleh. I've been thinking about that actually. Makasih ya usulnya," kata Yoona sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Kibum tersipu malu saat melihatnya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berdering, para siswa Junior Super(?) High School berhamburan menuju kantin sekolah yang mungil tapi punya tempat makan favorit siswa yang nyaman karena outdoor di area taman. Tidak terkecuali Yoona dan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Yoona, aku denger kau naik sepeda ke sekolah," todong Donghae, salah satu sahabat Yoona.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Yoona sambil menyeruput es jeruk nipis kesukaannya kala matahari sedang terik-teriknya seperti sekarang.

"Apa kata anak-anak nanti. Masa Ketua Osis naik sepeda? Memangnya Appamu sudah tidak mau mengantarmu lagi?" cerotos Yuri yang selalu mementingkan image di depan orang lain.

"Kalau aku cuek saja, Yul. Tidak usah perduli apa kata orang! Di Seoul, orang yang nekat sepertimu itu jarang sekali."Siwon yang asli Seoul malah mendukung

"Yaudah,teruskan saja, Yoona. Besok aku juga naik sepeda ke sekolah." Donghae pun jadi ikut-ikutan ingin naik sepeda

Yoona pun menceritakan tentang artikel yang dibacanya kemarin. "Kalian tidak harus mengikuti caraku kok, kalian boleh ke sekolah naik apa saja sesuka kalian. Tapi usahakan jangan membuat polusi semakin meningkat," lanjutnya.

"Oh begitu ya. Kemarin aku juga baca artikel seperti itu juga. mengerikan memang membayangkan kalau bumi kita hancur dalam waktu dekat," sahut Donghae.

"Berarti kita mati muda dong?! NO...!" seru Yuri heboh.

"Aku kan masih pengen jadi bintang film di 30 tahun lagi bumi sudah hancur, aku tidak bisa ke Hollywood dong!"

"Ya sudah, besok kau berangkat ke sekolah naik bis saja,Yul" kata Siwon asal, membuahkan tawa yang mendengarnya. Naik angkutan umum adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin Yuri lakukan. Pikiran-pikiran parno mengenai bis pun langsung menyergapnya. Yuri pun memandang Siwon, minta pertolongan.

"Kalo tidak mau naik bis ya nebeng saja dengan kunyuk" usul Donghae yang malah membuahkan tawa yang semakin keras dari teman-temannya. Membayangkan Yuri dibonceng sepeda sama Eunhyuk bakal sama seperti membayangkan betapa lucunya seorang putri manja yang naik sepeda ontel ke sekolah diantar seorang pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi monyet.

"Atau kau bisa bareng denganku ke sekolah, Yuri. Mobilku senyaman Mercedez-mu kok. Apalagi kau akan barengan dengan dua adikku yang masih SD. Bagaimana? bukannya kau suka main sama adikku" Siwon memberi usul yang kali ini masih agak masuk akal.

"Iya, tuh sana. Rumah kalian juga kan sekomplek, barengan efisien," timpal Yoona.

Yuri pun mengiyakan. "Ini semua demi mimpiku ke Hollywood," kata Yuri menerawang. Yoona, Donghae dan Siwon pun tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah temannya ini.

Esok paginya di sekolah.

Ketika sedang antri untuk memarkirkan sepedanya, Yoona dibarengi seorang cowok yang juga naik sepeda ontel ke sekolah. Saat menoleh ke samping, ternyata cowok itu adalah Lee Min Ho.

"Kibum? Kau..." tanya Yoona takjub, tak menyangka Kibum yang tampak berwibawa ini akan mengikuti jejaknya.

"Aku juga tidak mau mati muda. Still have lots of things to do," jawab Kibum sembari tersenyum.

Kibum dan Yoona pun memarkirkan sepedanya bersebelahan, hal itu tanpa mereka sadari menarik perhatian Donghae yang tengah melintas usai memarkirkan sepedanya tepat di depan mereka.

"Aduh, romatis sekali! Sepedanya sampai diparkir bersebelahan begitu," goda Donghae sambil melenggang.

Yoona pun jadi blushing mendengarnya, ia lihat Kibum juga tampak bingung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Bay the way, kau lupa dengan janji kita Kibum-shi" goda manja Donghae sambil menaruh dagunya dipundak Kibum

"Apa sih kau?!" Kibum yang setengah ogah dipeluk ikan nemo

"Aisss,,jahat. Kau kan janji akan membuat baby Kim"

Yoona menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Mendengar ucapan Donghae membuatnya sedikit jijik tapi juga tertawa geli dengan tingkah mereka berdua yang bagaikan calon suami istri

"Yaa...Yoona-shhii, memang ada yang lucu ,eohh?!" Tanya Kibum mendengus kesal

"Cepat lah,Kibum-shhii buatkan" Donghae dalam keadaan yang masih sama dengan tangan memeluk lekukan pinggang Kibum

"Dasar namja uke and seme. Sana cepat buat,nanti akan kurekam. kekeke"

"Ahh,yang bener nih. Nanti ada yang cemburu lho" Cibir Donghae mengukir evil smile milik kyuhyun

"Oh ya.. siapa tuh yang cemburu?" Tambah Kibum sambil mempererat pelukan Donghae

"Apaan sih kalian" Yoona sambil pergi meninggal kan kedua namja Ketjeh ini

"Halah bilang aja iya. Ya kan,iya kan"

"Kibummmm!,,lepasin!" Yoona menepis tangan namja eyes smile itu yang menarik jaket Yoona dari belakang

"Ayolah,kita bisa melakukannya bertiga" Goda Donghae membantu bestfriendnya menarik jaket Yoona

"IIIIHHHHHHH,lebih baik aku mati sebelum umurku 47 tahunnnn!"

**TAMAT**


End file.
